


a story told by a mirror

by nadiiiiiaaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:57:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadiiiiiaaa/pseuds/nadiiiiiaaa
Summary: An old, worn out mirror stuck to a wall. Unmoving, the only joy he can find throughout his existence is the little boy who's in front of him now. The once small boy, grown into a teenager, an adult and later on, an elder. The old, worn out mirror watched it all, smile plastered on his non-existent lips. And they're both here now, and the mirror is ready to tell the little boy's story.





	a story told by a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> hi, i hope you enjoy this one shot!

I wrote this while listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6gsZ0nAkw8s) so it might help to set the vibe of the story.

 

Before we start, I think it's important to make a quick statement. It is impossible for the old Mirror to tell the whole story. After all, he has been stuck to Renjun's bedroom wall the whole time. So let's not pretend like Renjun's whole life was witnessed by him. You're not the only one who's unhappy about this. He was sad at first too, could never participate in family dinners or family movie nights, but he came to an understanding soon. He was a mirror, not part of anything sentimental. A mere object with no real value. And it was fine, if he was a human, he may have done the same thing with himself. Still, the one thing that makes him genuinely happy is the cute little boy. Mirror is fond of the little boy. He remembers his first cry, first steps, first words because he was part of it all. Maybe not there, but still present. Mirror was fine with that, he cheerished those memories very much, even if he had no one to share them with.  
Things were amazing during the little boy's childhood. He remembers almost vibrating with enthusiasm when the parents lifted the little boy and embraced them in front of the Mirror, expressions showing true happiness, signs of tears in their scared eyes. Mirror didn't really understand at first. He had been purchased in a little store not too long ago, and he was used to watching nothing. The bedroom portrayed a lonely feeling. He had gotten used to always being alone in the dark, looking at the same baby blue walls and big bed for a few weeks. The parents had stuck him to a huge wall one day and never bothered to show up again. But there he was, looking at a cute baby. And as he was put onto the bed, Mirror understood. Maybe he would be watching the little boy now, someone had finally shown up to cure his loneliness even if unconsciously. He had finally someone to keep him company, and it made him happy.  
The parents seemed to enjoy making Renjun look at himself in the Mirror. Maybe because he always laughed so much. He was a baby, after all. He would put his cute chubby finger out and poke the Mirror gently, giggling right after. Mirror was scared at first, the little boy could break him without meaning to, and he had existed for such a small amount of time too. It would have been a pity, I'm glad it didn't happen. Still, being able to hear little boy's laughter made the Mirror content so he was grateful. And he could watch him very closely like that, could feel the love from his parents radiating from their eyes and their smile. Mirror felt at ease, the little boy had a nice home so everything was alright.  
Renjun was a difficult baby. He slept very badly and made his parents worry all the time because of how hyper he was. Mirror watched it all with curious yet worried eyes. The bedroom was always filled with either Renjun's giggles, cries or soft snores. It was very easy adapting to all the sounds, Mirror was happy he had someone to care for. When the little boy started talking, his voice was very squeaky and insanely cute. Mirror had watched with amusement and pride how he manage to say "dad" so slowly. His dad was wide eyed, a big grin growing and his arms circling the little boy's body, Renjun giggling because of it, laughter so innocent it made Mirror wish he could smile. But he couldn't. And it was ok, he was content with watching the little boy, quietly hoping he never cried ever again.  
But then teenage years came and tears came with them. Tears, frustation and sadness. Renjun was a troubled teenager. Felt hopeless most of the time, his parents understanding never coming and making him feel depressed. His parents had always been a big part of him and his life and he couldn't understand how everything changed so suddenly. The little boy had always been dependent on his parents, seeking their happiness and well being above everything else. But he was sad, because he felt like they didn't do the same with him. He wished for bigger and greater things, feeling stuck in a city that was gloomy and lacked empathy, stuck to a place where he didn't belong. Nobody understood him though. No one, but the Mirror. The Mirror knew all those feelings because he felt the same. Lonely, stuck, unmoving. He also wished for things to be different. He wished he could hold little boy's hands and hug him tightly during the long sleepless nights he had, listening to music and drowning in sorrow. He wished he could fly to somewhere distant, far from everyone who could hurt his little boy. But he couldn't.  
Fortunately, someone came and saved Renjun before he could. Jeno was his name. A boy with the brightest smile and the cutest eyes. Mirror watched with happiness and longing their interactions. The little boy smiled a little more than usual when Jeno was around and it made his non-existent heart feel warm and bubbly. The couple would kiss and cuddle in Renjun's bed and sometimes Mirror would focus on the rest of the room instead, felt like he was intruding into something too personal. Their late night conversations were pretty deep too. They always talked about how they wished they could go back in time and live everything again, do things differently. But they talked about the future too. They wanted to marry, live together, and travel the world. Maybe Mirror wouldn't be included in that perfect future, but he didn't dare think about that. He might have had broken with sadness if he did. Jeno quickly found his way into Mirror's heart too, solely because he made his little boy hapy again. And that was all that mattered.  
Adult life came in like a wave. University days were the hardest. Even if Renjun would come home everyday, he spent his time in his desk, looking at his books and studying. Mirror could see the eye bags clearly, his lack of sleep and big ammount of caffein getting to him. It was hard to watch, but Mirror managed. His little boy was always expressing how much he loved university and his major, so Mirror could only guess the hardship was part of the whole process. Jeno dropped by a lot more often now and it was clear that his presence soothed the little boy like anything else. His laugh made Renjun laugh, his hold made Renjun sleep and his words made Renjun feel like he was needed. Everything fell into place when Jeno was there so Mirror kept praying he would stick around all the time.  
Then, one night, Renjun came home with the largest smile ever. With his diploma in hand and mortarboard placed in his head, the first thing he did was take off his uncomfortable clothes and drop in bed, squealing and letting tears of happiness fall off. It was a pretty interesting view. Mirror could have only guessed what happened. Both Renjun and Jeno kept talking about graduation so it wasn't hard. Still, what would happen now? Will Mirror be forgotten? Still stuck to the same wall? Unmoving? The answer is no.  
A few days after that night, Renjun started packing and emptying his room. Jeno grabbed the old Mirror and placed it inside something that moved and then, when he found himself stuck to somewhere again, the wall felt different, and the view too. His view was now a bigger bed, baby blue walls replaced with a soft pastel yellow. The room was certainly distinct from the previous one, but Mirror could manage the sudden change. The two boys in front of him had their arms wrapped around each other, small kisses getting exchanged. They were happy so Mirror was too.  
Everything felt so magical in the new place. The couple slept in every Sunday, and spent the whole day in the bedroom, watching movies and eating junk food. Every other day they either had to work or visit the parents. But it was fine, both boys made sure that they still talked a lot and kept an healthy relationship. Life was busy and they were unexperienced, so they made a lot of mistakes, but they had each other so it was ok. Fighting was very rare but it happened sometimes, and it was completely normal. Like every other normal couple, jealousy sometimes ruined things a bit but nothing that they couldn't overcome together.  
Their friends were a constant presence in their adult lifes too, and they were closer than anyone else. Mark, the oldest, was the one who would bring them back together all the time. He was the rational one so he guided the whole group when needed and made sure every single one of his friends were happy. Donghyuck, Mark's boyfriend, was the complete opposite of him. Reckless, funny and a little irrational at times. He was the mood maker, the one who makes them crack a smile at the most difficult times, the one who teases non-stop and laughs loudly, the one whose presence lights up the whole room. They were an unusual couple but the love was clearly seen whenever Mark looked at Donghyuck, and whenever Donghyuck talked about Mark. There was Chenle too. The boy with the cutest laugh ever and the most adorable personality. He was a cuddler, his speciality was making sure everyone received as much love as possible. Jisung, his boyfriend, tried to fight it all the time, but they always ended up cuddling on the nearer couch, a mess of limbs and giggles. They completed each other. Jisung was calm, Chenle was loud. Jisung was collected, Chenle was a mess. Jisung took care of Chenle and their interactions were the best. And then there was Jaemin, the once lonely wolf who entered the little group of friends and fit in like a glove. He was always there for everyone. Because he had experienced what being alone feels like, he made an extra effort to make sure everyone knew how grateful he was. He loved every single one of his friends so much that sometimes it hurt. But he felt at ease because he knew that they loved him back just as much.  
Mirror felt incredibly proud of his little boy. He had grown to be such an amazing person, and he was happy that he had found good people who appreciated him and liked him for the way he was. Mirror loved watching them all. The love in their eyes and the fondness in their voices made him want to cry. He considered himself blessed because he had watched Renjun grow. He was there for all of it, the sorrowness and the bliss. He knew everything about the little boy and he could confidently say that there was nothing he would change about him. Not his obsession with Moomin, not his passion for art and neither his slightly aggressive personality. He was fine with all of it, because all of these little traits made Renjun who he truly was. And God, Renjun was beautiful. Inside and out.  
And as his little boy is here, in front of him, watching himself with face full of wrinkles, Mirror isn't sad that he has to leave. Renjun's life was complete and he couldn't have lived a better one. So, with no regrets, Renjun parted. And with him, a part of Mirror left too.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @mylovefornct ! i hope you liked this <3


End file.
